Soulless
by HyaHya
Summary: The Chosen One was half human. It was a sham. It answered a lot of questions and posed a few of its own. The Grand High Council find a way to *cure* Vlad of his human half but what follows is a lot more than they could've bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Soulless

**Spoilers: **Season five and references to the other seasons.

**Author: **HyaHya

**Rating: **T (possibly for paranoia's sake)

**Genre(s): **Uuuggghhhhh not that angsty but a little? Horror definitely though.

**Warnings: **World domination? Massacres? I'm not entirely sure yet but I'll put warnings on the chapters that need them.

**Synopsis: **The Chosen One was half human. It was a sham. It answered a lot of questions and posed a few of its own. The Grand High Council find a way to *cure* Vlad of his human half but what follows is a lot more than they could've bargained for.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the show you'd know; I'd be abusing my power and avoiding dumb plot twists like the Chosen One being half human.

**A/N: **This is my take on season five, well not exactly; it won't follow the show it's just nabbing a plot point. It will be _short _as my current priority is **Your Argentalium Bones**. I'm going to try and power out chapters best I can but I would be very happy if I received reviews… *wink wink*

Welcome to Soulless.

Prologue

It was disgusting.

Valtov had known Count Dracula was a sucker for the pleasures of the fresh, he had never expected this however. The irresponsible Count had forced the impurities of a human on a vampire, who'd turned out to be the Chosen One. Disgusting.

Normally if a vampire had produced an abomination such as that then it would be killed immediately to avoid the genes being further diluted. But killing the Chosen One wasn't an option which left Valtov in a rather irritating situation.

He was left trying to find a cure. He scowled dropping the book he'd been flicking through. He'd been reading a volume on biological differences between vampires and humans. He knew the benefits that vampires held over mortals but it was imperative to remove the element that allowed their emotions to control them.

The Chosen One was a failure but now it was obvious this was through no fault of his own; his heritage had destroyed his vampiric personality and he was bound by silly moral principles and Valtov was determined to fix this.

He was broken out of his musings when there was a knock at the door to his chambers.

"Enter."

A tall animal skin clad woman with unnaturally bright yellow eyes strode in.

"Maja-Keht." Valtov greeted, Maja-Keht gave a confident smile in response and sat herself in the chair opposite his by the fireplace.

The mystic adjusted her brown hair slightly tiding up the elegant knot on her head before speaking. "Why do my services interest you? I thought vampires had their own magicks." Her voice was exotic and overflowing with magic.

Valtov was sure this was the right decision.

He served her a glass of wine before sitting back in his seat. "You can assist me where vampire mystics can't." Maja-Keht leaned closer in her seat, her amber eyes glittering with interest.

"Go on."

Valtov clenched his jaw slightly knowing how shameful their situation was.

"There is a half-vampire of extreme power, we need to fix the 'half' part." The sorceress frowned at him for a second before a small smile graced her lips.

"Is this half vampire your Chosen One by any chance?"

Valtov's hand shot out and snagged Maja-Keht's throat. There was a burst of energy that left Valtov on the floor and the mystic's heel on his chest.

"You need not worry that I know this," She told him, the pointy tip of her heel digging into his heart. "Little does gets by me and I do not intend to abuse this knowledge." She removed her foot and started to allow him to get up.

"But cross me!" Her boot slammed into his chest again, forcing him down. "And I will tell everyone who is willing to listen of your species' shame."

Eventually Valtov was allowed back up and they continued their conversation like their fight hadn't even happened. "Is there any cure for the vampire's condition?" He asked scrutinising the sorceress carefully.

Maja-Keht smiled. "Sure. I can help you but you can do me a favour in return." Valtov nodded earnestly. "I remove his human genes, he does a job for me and I finish the process."

Valtov's eyes narrowed. "Finish the process?"

Maja-Keht gave a smirk. "If I turn him into a full vampire he'll be completely vampire physically but unless I finish it then he'll have a human soul, which I'm guessing is your biggest problem."

The council and the sorceress eyed each other carefully for a minute.

"Fine." Valtov thrust out a pale hand.

"I'll get right on your vampire problem." Maja-Keht said contently as their joined palms glowed blue.

**Who on earth thought it was a great idea to have a plot twist of Vlad being half human? It's the dumbest plot twist ever, especially considering the fact that Magda (definitely vampire) is his mother!**

**Please tell me your opinion on this plot twist so I can have a rant buddy!**


	2. Jaws on the Floor

**Hi again! Quick chapter update, are you proud of me?**

**And I'm proud of all of you! 7 reviews? I feel spoilt! :D**

**Thank you to: Cceld16, Guest (No name? :l), StormQueen6711, .x, baffledcarcajou1 and ShadowVampireGirl :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review btw! I didn't like the first episode that much but then I watched the trailer for the second episode and bahm! I wanted to watch it. :) **

**You know all those times I've dissed Jonno? I LIED! I MISS HIM ALREADY! :C I really like Jonno so he is in this story, kay? **

Chapter Two – Jaws on the Floor

Vlad wanted to sleep. He was instead waiting rather impatiently on the sofa in the throne room for a slayer. Through whatever source Jonno had got word that Vlad was back in town and was coming over to the school for a catch-up. If Vlad had his way he would be asleep in his coffin trying not to die but if he wasn't present when Jonno arrived then Ingrid would probably end up picking the slayer out of her teeth.

Somehow through the thumping headache he was experiencing he heard a car pulling up in drive and flitted down to meet Jonno.

Jonno had just enough time to walk through the door before Vlad appeared in front of him and toppled over. The slayer immediately helped Vlad up noticing the layer of sweat and unnatural pallor, even for a vampire.

"You don't look well at all!" The vampire slayer exclaimed and Vlad gave a sniff as he regained his balance.

"Well done," Vlad snapped sarcastically before looking guilty. "Sorry."

"It's alright, so what's wrong with you?"

"Uhh." Vlad thought for a second. "Turnsoutimhalfhumanandi'mdyingfromacommoncold." Jonno blinked.

"What?"

"It turns out I'm half human and dying from a common cold." Jonno looked just as confused as he had the first time he said it.

"Are you okay?" Vlad asked. Jonno met his eyes with a thoroughly discombobulated look.

"I don't really know how to process this." The slayer put a dazed hand to his head.

"It took a few minutes for me to really get it." Vlad gave a weak smile. "I was and still am kind of dying though so that really helped." He swayed as a wave of nausea hit him. "Eugh, are all colds this bad?"

Jonno shook his head. "Uhh…No." He looked passed Vlad into the corridor. "Still trying to process the fact you are half human…"

Vlad shrugged. "It'll hit home eventually."

Both of the pair suddenly glanced at the door where someone with dark brown hair stumbled in.

"Hi!"

"How did you meet up again?" Vlad asked as Robin glanced around the throne room.

Jonno shrugged. "Complete coincidence; I put up an ad for a flatmate and Robin turned up yesterday, I figured I'd bring him round here."

Robin was still gazing round the room like a child in sweet shop and Vlad frowned before asking Jonno in a low voice. "Is the mind wipe still active?"

"I don't know, I haven't mentioned vampires or anything to him."

"Ok." Vlad said. "Robin?" The Branaugh turned to him.

Then he fainted.

"Oh." Vlad murmured his voice somewhat thicker due to the presence of fangs. He retracted them and frowned. That was the first time he'd bared his fangs since learning he was half human. It didn't change things by that much but it felt so so weird now that he knew that wasn't truly a vampire, well a full one.

They carried Robin to the sofa in Vlad's room. "So what the hell happened to the school while you were God knows where?" Jonno asked as they waited for Robin to wake up.

Vlad shrugged, just as baffled as Jonno. "I have no clue." The human stirred slightly. "I just came back and the school was closed and in pieces."

Robin cracked an eye open. "Did I pass out?"

Vlad and Jonno exchanged glances. "Yeah…" Vlad rolled his shoulders and flexed his neck. "I need you to look into my eyes."

Robin's brown irises locked on Vlad's yellow ones. "You remember everything about vampires that you forgot."

Vlad snapped his fingers. Robin shook his head and blinked a couple of times. He stared at Vlad for a second or two before…

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Jonno and Vlad both jumped at the sudden volume of Robin's excited bark and the Branaugh jumped to his feet. He darted over to where Vlad's coffin was and started playing with the catches. "Do you sleep in this?"

Vlad nodded, thinking about just how much he wanted to be asleep in it.

Then he felt an itch. And he sniffed. Once. Twice.

"Aaachoooo!"

Robin and Jonno went flying across the room.

And Vlad went backwards into the wall.

"As colds go," Robin said as they all picked themselves up from the floor. "That's ferocious." He frowned. "How do vampires even get colds?"

Vlad gave a smile. "I'm half human."

There was a crash as Robin's jaw hit the floor. "What?" Vlad nodded.

"Half human."

"_What?!" _Robin blinked. "How the hell does that work?"

"Dad cheated on mum, bam! Half human," Vlad's eyes shone with delight. "It explains everything!" He continued giddily. "Why I never felt I fit in, with vampires or breathers or why I don't like killing people."

"And why you don't know how vampires should behave," Ingrid was stood in the doorway. "But you'll learn."

"What are you doing here?" Vlad scowled and Ingrid gave him a deliciously devious smile.

"I came to tell you about my new role in the council," She brushed non-existent dust off her clothes. "I am the Minister of Estates."

"How'd you manage that?" Vlad had known about Ingrid's trouble with the council for quite some time and had never expected her to manage it due to the sexism alive in the vampire community.

"Well, all I have to do is capture you."

Vlad didn't even have time to glare before Ingrid punched him in the head and he hit the floor. A small group of vampires in regal uniforms then came in behind her. She glanced at Robin and Jonno.

"Take them too." She smiled nastily. "If all goes well, he'll be hungry."

**So this chapter is majorly speech, not sure if that's bad or good and I'm not sure if I particularly like this chapter but go ahead and tell me what you think!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	3. The Phoenix

**Thank you for the lovely reviews: Baffledcarcajou1, StormQueen6711, .x, cecld16, ShadowVampireGirl, Hanna, LiveAndLoveLife and Guest!**

**Aghhh… I can't-**

**I've just watched the ending of season four of Angel. So many tears…. I feel rather emotionally numb so here's a chapter.**

Chapter Three – The Phoenix 

Fire flared in his wrist as he attempted to twist to the right erecting a low moan from the vampire. His head was pounding, the sound of the drums drowning out any and every incoherent thought. It pounded a long with the twin pulses of Robin and Jonno's hearts.

His body pitched to the right again and the blaze in his wrists burst into life with new agonising fervour. It was nothing though, to the fire in his heart; warmth that had long since deserted him was singing a bloody song of pain to his heart. A raging fire searing and burning away at his porcelain flesh.

He gave a whimper and felt a cool hand stroke his cheek.

"You poor baby…" Maja-Keht removed her hand from the vampire's cheek and rose from her spot crouched beside him. She glanced at the vampires around her with sharp yellow clandestine eyes. "This ritual has to be done _now." _Her eyes darted to the Chosen One's writhing form. "Any longer and your precious chosen one will be dust."

From the corner of her eye she noted the two breathers' they'd bought to sate the newly revamped Chosen One shot each other anxious looks.

She drew out a ruby and placed it in the centre of the room. The crimson jewel glittered ominously.

_Plink, plink, plink. _The headache faded to a dull hammering and Vlad was able to hear the sound of dripping through the fog. His noise picked up the faint scent of human blood and a voice.

Words of a language he couldn't understand floated through the air, empowered by the dull monotone of the vampire's chants.

The hair on the back of his neck tingled as the air became supercharged and the fire grew cold.

It started in his heart and the ice spread. The fever in his veins cooled and his senses began to unclog. Scents new and familiar tickled his now-unblocked nose including the overpoweringly sweet scent of slayer and breather.

Maja-Keht stepped closer to him. He couldn't see it but he heard it, and he felt her soft footfall reverberate through the floor to him.

Everything was so clear again, even more so than before. His body had forgotten the strength it bore before the breather cold hadn't taken hold and this return of power was familiar yet new.

And stronger.

He'd never felt this physically impervious and his limbs that had been deadened by the fire no longer felt like they were chained to the floor.

Maja-Keht eyes studied the Chosen One's stationary form and her palm tightened around ruby as she snatched it from the floor.

She threw it at the Chosen One with every ounce of strength she could muster.

Jonno and Robin watched in horror as the crimson jewel flew at their unconscious friend with the speed and strength of a bullet. They didn't know what would happen if the gemstone came into contact with the vampire but Jonno feared a fully undead Vladimir Dracula.

The ruby stopped: clenched stiffly in Vlad's pale fist.

The vampire looked from Maja-Keht to the jewel in his palm in confusion. He looked thoroughly discombobulated and was glancing around and frowning as if he couldn't remember how he got upright again.

The yellow eyed mystic's smile widened.

The ruby clattered to the floor and Vlad was shuffling backwards, pressing his back into the jagged rock walls. He was also shaking violently.

"Give him a day or two to recover." Maja-Keht ordered, her eyes glittering maliciously as she analysed Vlad. "He's got a lot to adjust to." She gave Vlad one final devious smile before departing from the dungeon, a trail of vampires in her wake.

Jonno's eyes followed her exit before his gaze turned to where Vlad was shivering away. He couldn't understand why, it seemed like he'd just been cured of whatever his cold and was looking healthier than he'd been the whole time Jonno had seen him.

"Vlad?" The vampire slayer asked, unsure if he would receive an answer. The curled up vampire shuddered.

"Here." Vlad murmured hoarsely, his voice was dry, as if he hadn't had a drink in a year.

"What the heck just happened?" Jonno glanced at Robin before turning his gaze back to Vlad.

The vampire shook his head scrunching his eyes shut and pressing a palm to his head. "They—" He frowned at the ceiling. "They cured me… I think…"

"You think?" Robin asked but Vlad ignored him.

"But everything's so loud," Vlad put his hands on either side of his temple. Robin and Jonno exchanged concerned looks. "And I'm thirsty…" He turned away from them, hands over his ears. "So so thirsty…"

The worried looks between Robin and Jonno continued.

"Maybe we should actually try and _escape!_" Robin suggest giving the bars of his cell a good rattle again.

"Yeah," Jonno responded sarcastically. "Let's escape just so the vampires upstairs eat us!" He glanced at the vampire. "He doesn't look like he's in any state to go anywhere anyhow."

Vlad hadn't moved since he'd last spoken and was still huddled in the corner of the cell. Jonno had no idea what they'd done to the Chosen One but it seemed it was almost more than he could handle as the vampire was utterly stiff aside from the odd convulsion. His cold was obviously gone though, as were the sharp breaths that Vlad had previously been choking on.

Jonno and Robin didn't speak much more and Vlad gave the odd whisper but other than that the dungeon was silent.

An hour later a vampire turned up with no food for Jonno or Robin but a bag of blood for Vlad. It was nudged through the gaps in the bars and hit the vampire's leg. Vlad's eyes instantly darted to the crimson plastic.

Jonno was taken aback by the look in Vlad's eyes, it was unfamiliar to him as the vampire had always excelled at controlling him emotions but this was wild and insatiable.

This was hunger.

**I have some bad news…**

**My laptop seems to be screwed. **

**My dad is going to get it looked at but this may mean it will be out of action for a little while.**

**This doesn't mean I won't be writing! I just may have trouble updating.**


	4. Why Worry

**Maybe I shouldn't have been so lax and updated faster. Oops. **

**This chapter = EW **

**I am extremely unhappy with the choppiness of these paragraphs but as I am lazy I will not bother to edit.**

**Advice and constructive criticism is especially welcome on this chapter. (Translation: please help me write better!)**

Chapter Four – Why Worry

Vlad snatched the bag and turned sharply away from the two humans, raising the blood to his lips. The dungeon was totally silent for a moment. Then Jonno was making wincing faces at the horrible sucking noises Vlad was making.

A quick glance to the right told him that Robin was craning to get a good look at the feeding vampire electing a frown from the slayer. Vlad had obviously turned his back on the pair as he understood how disgusting those sucking and lapping noises must look.

Eventually the bag dropped to the floor, empty.

Vlad had downed the contents of the bag faster than humanly (and possibly vamprically) possible and as Jonno saw the vampire scrub at his chin and mouth with a red bloody hand he realised it hadn't been clean either.

Somehow Robin seemed to sense the tense atmosphere.

"So what did they do with the ritual thingy?" Robin asked, breaking the silence and Vlad turned around looking a fair bit saner than before. His eyebrows were set in a concerned frown and his lips a pink line. Jonno tried really hard to ignore the crimson blotches Vlad had missed on his chin.

"They healed me…or at least I think they did." Vlad murmured, his eyes fixed on a point on floor. "But everything is so…so…" He trailed off, unable to explain.

"Dank?" Robin suggested, somewhat sarcastically but Vlad was oblivious to the deadpan.

"No…" The vampire said slowly shaking his head. "So… clear."

Vlad could find no other way to describe It, this new sensation was clarity. Things weren't completely clear however; the very unsubtle signals Robin and Jonno were very obviously shooting at each other Vlad completely missed. "But I've never been that thirsty before." His eyes flicked to the empty bag as did everyone else's.

Jonno opened his mouth to speak, possibly to exclaim how thoroughly disgusted he was by the current line of conversation but Vlad silenced him with a look.

"Whatever they did, we're getting out of here before than can do anymore." He said confidently getting to his feet. The argentalium manacles followed his ascension and halted it but a quick tug from Vlad's wrists ripped the chains from their perch.

The two breathers watched in amazement as the vampire showed no signs of his previous dying state and was able to tear the door off his cell. The heavy metal door made a loud crash as Vlad carelessly tossed it aside.

Vlad glanced around quickly and came to the same conclusion as Jonno, realising that the mystic had left with the keys but Jonno had not anticipated Vlad simply shattering the locks in his fingers. The slayer frowned as he watched Vlad show no surprise at his boost of strength, or return of strength perhaps. He supposed Vlad may have possessed that level of power before his human genes stripped him of all might.

Jonno was pulled out of his musings when he found Vlad had released both him and Robin from their cells. They all gathered round the large iron door and Vlad braced himself.

The vampire gave a powerful kick.

_**CRASH!**_

The door went flying off its hinges and slammed into the wall on the other side. Robin gave the shattered frame a giddily excited look. "Imagine if someone was on the other side of _that._"

Jonno winced, and followed the pair out into a dimly lit corridor that was just as dank as the dungeon they'd just departed.

They didn't move very quietly. Robin was busy babbling ab out just about anything that had ever crossed his mine and Vlad destroyed every door they came across with cool, yet very loud, efficiency. As they walked the hairs on Jonno's neck prickled uncomfortably and he was constantly alert. The instincts his slayer heritage had granted him were on high alert due to such high proximity to so many vampires and the waves of newfound strength flowing off Vlad did nothing to calm the clench in his stomach. He was sure that Vlad had never emanated this before and he'd always felt that he could trust the Chosen One but his instincts screamed at him in complaint now.

They continued warily through the maze of corridors and Jonno focussed on Vlad's head bobbing in front of him. The vampire hadn't said a word since he'd released them from their cells and Jonno had to wonder if Vlad was experiencing more side effects than he'd mentioned. However the vampire's senses were obviously far more attuned to the environment than before and Vlad had given him a look that suggested he'd felt Jonno watching him.

Eventually, after trekking through numerous that Jonno could not descipher from one another they ascended a set of stairs and reached what looked like the exit.

Apprehension and anticipation mingled in the slayers stomach like a rope knotting his insides. They had seen no one. Absolute zilch. The lower dungeon had been utterly deserted and while Jonno had no doubt Vlad could handle himself against an enemy with newfound ease and grace he felt incredibly nervous about the fact no one had tried to prevent escape or even be there to not prevent it.

It felt like a trap.

As Vlad braced himself to demolish yet another door Jonno spoke his fears. "Vlad I—" he was about to warn the vampire it may be a trap but it was too late.

Maja-Keht smiled at them from what looked like yet another level of dungeon.

**Good news: Next chapter should be up far faster than this one and will hopefully be written far better.**

**Bad news: My laptop is screwed and I've finished my boxset :( (the latter may be good for everyone else as I will stop procrastinating.)**

**I would be delighted if you guys would give me some writing tips to avoid choppiness as this chapter demonstrated just how choppy my writing is.**


	5. Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

**This should be far better than last time round as I do not feel the need to obsessively watch my boxset but I am watching it again with a friend I've roped into it :3**

Chapter Five – Damned If I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't)

Vlad didn't hesitate. He immediately dived into combat with a flurry of attacks, launching himself at Maja-Keht. These movements prompted Jonno and Robin to join the fray and they followed his nose-dive into action taking on the vampire guards together.

The witch who'd restored him to his former strength was an extremely proficient fighter and blocked him at every turn and pushing his abilities to the limit. Every punch Vlad threw she would find a way to dodge or defend and every time Maja-Keht seemed to have caught Vlad he found an attack to send them both into defensive.

Robin and Jonno were having little better luck, in the few glances Vlad had managed in their direction he'd realised while Jonno had his slayer training to fall back on but Robin was useless skill-wise and they were dangerously outnumbered.

Then Vlad got lucky. Bertrand had warned him how important it was to adapt to new opponents quickly and it seemed he was still assisting Vlad even after death as he saw Maja-Keht's winning attack coming. The mystic feigned a punch to the left while drawing back her right fist but when she attempted to finish the attack her knuckled slammed into Vlad's waiting fist.

With a sharp tug he pulled her to him and twisted her into a chokehold.

"Stop!" He shouted and all pandemonium stopped. A vampire whose fangs had been resting on Robin's jugular vein drew back and Jonno pressed his stake against the heart of his opponent. "We walk out or…" He gave the witch's neck a casual glance.

The vampires froze; unsure what to do while their current leader was at risk. Maja-Keht began to laugh. "You won't kill me." Her tone held no mocking, just cool certainty and she adjusted her position slightly. "Every time my death even so much as crosses your mind your soul screams in protest." Her palm found the place where his heart didn't beat and she stroked the porcelain flesh with something that resembled intimacy.

Vlad flinched and yanked her off him, holding her by the throat at arm's length, his lips tight and thin.

"I'm a vampire." He growled in explanation but Maja-Keht smiled. Her yellow eyes bored into him with a clever insight that made his senses prickle.

"Yet you still house a human soul." Her warm palm closed around his. "You will not walk out of here." Then everything changed. Suddenly the mystic was pulling the strings, Vlad was held against the wall by an unseen force stronger than his own telekinesis and Maja-Keht's palm was pressed against the wall channelling earthquake like pulses through the dungeon.

"If you do not bend to my wishes then I will tear this entire lair down on our heads." She pushed her hand against the wall with more force causing a particularly violent quake in warning. "You may survive, hell, I may even survive!" Vlad narrowed his eyes, challenging her.

"But your precious breathers would never make it out and if you do not close the deal then I will bring_ this! Dungeon! Down_!" Had Vlad have been able he would've blanched or interlocked his fingers nervously in response but as he couldn't do either he tried to loosen her telekinetic hold on him.

"Don't bother." He felt her magic tighten on him. "You may be strong but I am more proficient in the arts of magic than any you can name."

"Now," she murmured as Vlad slumped in defeat. "Let us finish our interaction." She allowed him to drop from the floor and smiled, almost fondly. "I have healed you of your half-breed deficiencies and now you must complete what was offered in return."

"What was offered in return?" Vlad asked icily, not liking the fact he could do nothing. He could always kill her but in reality and outside of his mind he knew he couldn't. The mystic was right. Every time he thought of killing her or anyone something inside him would howl _'no!'_ and he was sunk.

Maja-Keht circled him predatorily. "I need you to retrieve something for me but I will not discuss it around these-" She gestured at the vampires around them. "-animals." She glanced at Robin and Jonno. "Take the humans back to the dungeons, leave them _intact_." Her golden eyes captured Vlad's. "Follow me Chosen One."

Vlad had little other choice than to follow her back to her chambers that she was currently housed in and accept, if a little reluctantly, the glass of wine offered. He watched the golden liquid swirl in the glass.

"I don't drink." He said.

"Nonsense!" Maja-Keht replied, seating herself opposite with a glass of her own. "You are a vampire, you cannot get drunk and it is rude to refuse hospitality."

Vlad put his drink down on the elegant coffee table between them. "I am not here to accept hospitality, I am here to collect whatever the hell it is that you want and then go home."

The mystic mimicked his movement and left her drink on the table. "As you wish." She pulled a scroll from her pocket and laid it on the table, nudging their drinks aside. "This is what I want." Vlad found himself looking at sketch of a statue which looked rather gruesome. It resembled a gargoyle accompanied with vampire-like fangs but there was a child in its arms. A young girl resting in the arms a demon, a bowl resting in her palm. "It is the statue _portae inferi_."

Vlad frowned. "I don't know what that means." Maja-Keht gave him a demeaning look.

"It means 'door to hell' and that is what it is." She laughed at Vlad's concerned look. "I do not intend to open the door but I do not trust the individual who currently possesses it."

"I would hide it and prevent anyone from opening it." She got to her feet and began to pace. "You will bring it back here." Her yellow eyes glowed with an intense energy. "Do you agree?"

Vlad's lips thinned and he stood to join her. "I don't think I have much choice."

"You don't," she agreed offering a hand.

Vlad shook it and a blue glow swirled round their hands. "Now off you go," She said with a smile.

"Wait wha-" Vlad didn't even finish his question before he vanishing in a blue blur.


	6. Bittersweet

Chapter Six – Bittersweet

Maja-Keht strutted away with Vlad at her heels and Jonno raised his hands, the makeshift stake he'd created dropping to the floor with a wooden thunk. Two vampires immediately pinned his arms behind his back and he half expected them to go straight for his throat but apparently they held high respect for the mystic as they took the pair straight down to cells without taking a single bite.

They were placed back in their respective cells albeit with new locks and left to do nothing.

Then Robin started talking, much to Jonno's distress. "What do you think she's sending Vlad to get then?" Jonno considered opening his mouth to talk but was saved the decision. "I think it's probably some magic amulet, like the ones they have in Buffy y'know?" Jonno did not know; his father had never allowed him to watch the show and had said that it was stupid and if he wanted to watch a show about slayers and vampires then he should just talk to Eric about it. "I bet it gives her super powers and she'll try and take over the world and we'll have to stop her."

Robin had a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes. "We'd be such an awesome team! Vlad would be the brawn, you'd be the tactical one and I'd be the brains of the operation." Jonno didn't respond as Robin would likely ignore everything he said as he would call the idea dumb and stupid. The slayer scowled and busied himself with rattling the chains on his cell. "We could be like the three musketeers but modern and we could stop evil people and stuff!"

Jonno had to cut his fantasy short there with a sharp interruption. "We aren't heroes. However close Vlad and I are as friends we have our separate…" He struggled to find the right word. "-races and that means there will always be a bridge between us."

Robin in response to Jonno's slightly rude rebuff was to smile. "Who better to bridge the gap than me?"

Jonno gave a low growl. "It doesn't work like that." He thought about Ingrid's malicious smirk. "It's pretty much impossible to trust any of the vampires other than Vlad and sometimes I'm not even sure I can trust him." Vlad had been acting oddly after the ritual and Jonno wasn't sure if he could trust Vlad's heart in this instance.

Robin still did not deflate. "Come on…"

"Robin!" Jonno barked. "We're in a vampire dungeon. Do you honestly think we are on good terms?" Robin went silent and Jonno felt a rant coming. "May I remind you that Vlad was captured with us? And the reason we were even captured in the first place!" Jonno took a deep breath, realising he was just getting started. "If he can't even control his own race how can we ever have peace?"

"Or how about the fact that he was happy to wipe us all of our memory when it suited him?"

"He was just trying to protect us-" Robin began to say.

"And by doing that he got my father killed!" They both froze; the extent of what had been said chilling both of them.

"He killed your father?" Robin asked, slowly and cautiously, sober for once.

"No- not deliberately," and suddenly Jonno was defending the person he'd just been cursing. "But my father died because of his mindwipe."

"Oh."

The two occupants of the dungeons went silent and Jonno wondered if he'd finally made Robin shut up.

It was quite a while before Robin spoke again. "Vlad's changed." It was murmured, uncomfortably unlike the majority of his speech and Jonno adjusted his position to look at the Branaugh properly. "He's darker."

Jonno gave a half-grimace. "It's kind of a side effect of becoming a creature of the night."

"I know," Robin replied, tracing patterns on the stone floor with his dirty fingers. "I just thought he'd be more…" At Jonno's look he shrugged. "I don't know, just more… Vlad."

"That's who he is now." Jonno sometimes found he missed the Vlad who he'd been able to read like an open book in Stokley but he also liked and respected who Vlad had become aside from the loose morals he displayed when things got tough. "You don't have to like it." He scratched at the wall. "You just have to accept it." Jonno glanced over at Robin and saw him frowning; he didn't seem to approve of that idea. "I did." He murmured quietly, he hadn't liked the Vlad he met in Garside Grange but it had been necessary to accept him and the vampire had come through. Their friendship may have been wobbly and without trust but it gave them both an escape from a life neither of them ever wanted.

Robin went silent again and Jonno considered where Vlad might be and what he could be retrieving.

It was dark, even to Vlad's vampire eyes. Around him there were objects he couldn't identify and when he moved something clattered to the floor. He froze for a moment. Once he was sure that no one was coming he began to edge outwards slowly, searching for a wall.

Eventually his palm found a solid wall and he pressed his hand against it, running his palms across the groves in the brick. Then he tried to find a door. It took longer than he'd hoped and as he slid around the room he knocked over numerous objects making quite a clatter. And when he finally reached the door it was quite a palaver trying to shift the big bulking objects from in front of the door. He ran his palms along the cool metal searching for an indent or a handle but found none.

So he just punched straight through the panel instead. The room suddenly was illuminated by the small amount of light worming through the cracks between and around his knuckles. He gave the room behind him a quick once over, identifying it as some sort of store cupboard.

He tore the door open and froze. At least a dozen guns were being pointed at him by a vast number of very large men.

He pursed his lips.

"Bugger."


	7. To Die For

**This story is becoming far longer than I expected. I was intending around ten chapters but I think we're looking at 12-20 chapters now.**

Chapter Seven – To Die For

A rifle was nudged against his spine and he walked a little faster. Though breather weapons couldn't kill him he was fairly sure that they would hurt like hell if they came into contact with his flesh.

He was led down a series of amazingly white corridors with a gun pressed to his back. It was tempting to turn around and hit his captors with everything he had but a. he wanted to find out what and where he was and b. he'd rather not get torn to shreds with bullets. They continued to nudge him down corridor after corridor until he was taken into a room with a table and a chair.

His guards handcuffed him to the table and left to scowl at the bright walls. The room was entirely plain aside from a mirror on the wall directly in front of him. He glared at it, his sapphire eyes lingering on the spot where his reflection should've been.

Then he saw it.

There was an inexplicable flash of light in the mirror. Vlad frowned and willed his eyes to sharpen on the point where the light had flashed. Slowly his vision adapted to the new view and he was able to make out figures on the other side.

It didn't help him in any way. So he proceeded to sit and wait for someone to come and possibly try and kill him. He could easily escape and he was fairly sure his captors were aware of this as they sent someone to interrogate him pretty quick and the weapon he was carrying looked rather nasty. The well-built man who entered raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be bigger." Vlad shrugged nonchalantly and the man seated himself opposite, x-raying Vlad from underneath thick brows. "They told me that you ripped a door open and had gotten in without tripping a single alarm." Vlad studied the man in return. He was obviously armed with more weapons than Vlad could see and his body language was tense, ready to disable Vlad at the slightest provocation. "Until vault 106, that is." The man's hazel eyes searched him for an indication of body language. "Is there a reason for this?" His hand snaked round the barrel of his gun. "Or is it something else?"

Vlad saw it coming and moved as soon as he raised the gun. The wall behind where Vlad had been sitting was pelted with bullets as Vlad appeared on the other side of the room.

"Aha!" The man barked ceasing fire at once and grinning victoriously at Vlad. "Teleporter." Vlad didn't say anything, wondering if it was worth letting him believe the façade.

"Now…" The man examined the remains of Vlad's handcuffs. "Why would a teleporter be here?" His tone caused Vlad's muscles to tighten in anticipation to strike. "You're not the first teleporter here to steal."

For some reason Vlad had thought that what he said next would help him. "Look all I need is this statue," He paused trying to remember and the man didn't stop him speaking. "_Portae inferi,_" This time he didn't see the shots coming.

A fire burned through his chest like the breather fever he'd recently recovered from and he found he lost control of his nerves. He dropped like a stone as his body tried to reject the foreign object. He'd been shot. A bullet was lodged in his stomach cavity and he was leaking blood all over the floor. At least he knew it wouldn't kill him.

As he lay 'dying' on the floor, he heard the door open and he strained to hear the voice of his killer. "He bought up vault 312, I assumed you'd prefer him dead rather than as one of yours." There was an inaudible response then more speech. "Fine, I'll put more guards on 312."

A brilliant idea filled Vlad's head, a devious Ingrid-worthy plot bubbled within Vlad's head cavity. A slight smile graced Vlad's lips as he revelled in the genius of his idea.

Vlad was wearing a guard's uniform; in fact, Vlad was wearing a guard's body. It had come to him as a pair of guards hurried passed him and he'd taken the liberty to hop into a new body; his old one certainly wasn't going anywhere. The guard didn't have a chance to even say he was feeling sick before Vlad crushed his control on the body they now shared.

He allowed his partner to lead the way and contributed to conversation in the smallest way possible. "What do you think has got the guys upstairs all riled up this time?" The man held an amused expression on his face, as if this had happened on a previous occasion for a far sillier reason.

Vlad shrugged. "Someone said something about a teleporter of something." In response his partner also shrugged.

"Another one?" The man rolled his eyes. "I mean what's got them so riled up. We get teleporters all the time but they never order extra guard."

"Maybe this one was particularly good?" Vlad suggested then he realised his partner had stopped and was looking at him with an odd expression.

"Where are you going?" He gestured to the metal door behind him. "This is vault 312."

"Well in that case…" Vlad began and slammed the butt of his weapon into man's head. "I guess you can take a break." Then he shot at the camera's that could see him. Sorted.

He turned to the steel door. "Okay, let's go ahead and get you open." There was no visible door handle but he followed his procedure with the first door and punched through the metal.

Or tried.

What Vlad expected to happen was his fist to tear through the metal but in reality what followed was a wince-worthy crunch as his knuckles connected with the thick metallic door.

Needless to say, Vlad let out a yell.

It was so loud that Vlad expected guards to come charging round the corner but apparently they were preoccupied with whatever else they had going on.

However the fact he was in a human body meant that he was forced to go back and fetch his own. He didn't look that great from an outer perspective.

Which meant it probably looked like a zombie was trying to break into vault 312.

He got the door open fairly quickly once he'd returned to his own body. He did encounter a problem when one of the guards woke up but a quick bash to the head knocked them right out again and then a technician was sent to repair the cameras and Vlad repeated the procedure of head bashing.

He entered the vault and closed what was left of the door; in case of discovery it might buy him a few seconds. He found the statue swiftly also.

It was the only thing in the entire huge vault.

"Oh." Vlad murmured.

He didn't expect it to be _that _big.

**That's what she said. :3**

**Ugghhh I'm annoyed with myself. This chapter had a long wait and I don't think it's up to scratch at all.**

**Please leave a review to spur on the next chapter :)**


	8. Fire

**So this chapter is short, and probably not one of my greatest achievements but it is short due to the cliff-hanger at the end where this story is about to pitch headfirst into darkness.**

**Here's the prologue to the Bad Vlad that many of you have been waiting for. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight – Fire

Vlad was left with a problem. He'd gotten to the statue, he'd rendered unconscious any one in his way and now all that was left was to leave with the statue.

Leave. Yeah, like that's going to happen. What Vlad had expected to be a fairly small statue was solid stone in the shape of _Portae Inferi _and, it was about a foot taller than him. Forgot one vampire, it would take at least three to manage that statue and he didn't even have long to get it out.

Then he had yet another fantastic idea, one that would allow him to leave with the statue clenched in his fist. He flexed his wrists and took some, useless, deep breaths. He thrust his hand in the direction and was delighted when a green light shot from his outstretched palm.

It hit the statue and it began to shrink, a few seconds later all that was sat in front of him was a grey rock.

He snatched it off the floor and left the vault.

_Oh. _Vlad thought as he looked at the two corridors he could go down. _How the hell do I actually get out?_

Maja-Keht had given him an express route into the place, wherever the hell that was, but she hadn't thought to give him any kind of exit route and so now he was sunk. As it was however, it turned out there were simple answers to his issues and he just hypnotised one of the guards to tell him. It was rather embarrassing really.

It was fairly simple to escape without being spotted and with a combination of crawling on the ceiling, turning into a bat and turning to smoke Vlad found himself at street level with little issue.

He stepped outside.

_Then, _he started to smoke.

A golden sun was beating down on England with surprising ferocity causing Vlad to run for shelter for fear of bursting into flames. He glared out at the street from his new hidey-hole, suddenly feeling very angry with Maja-Keht for her to just dump him into this. Then he realised that this was the price for being turned into a full vampire and he felt even angrier, as he didn't even want to be transformed, _again!_

The bright day left Vlad isolated and he was forced to stay hidden in his alleyway for hours until a storm cloud conveniently started pelting England. The burning sun had departed by then but it left Vlad with a wonder as to whether a rainbow would burn him.

Vlad took the opportunity of the lack of sun to turn into a bat and fly back to Maja-Keht in the Vampire High Council dungeons.

She was waiting for him in her chambers.

"Here." He growled placing the rock on the table. The mystic's eyes flickered with interest as she observed the silvery stone.

"So the rumours are true, the Chosen One can zone." With a smile Maja-Keht plucked the rock off the table and placed it into a fold in her clothes. "I think I'll keep it in this form."

"Can we go and let my friends out now?" He scowled as the mystic seemed to be behaving as if they were friends and they certainly weren't.

"Certainly, just let me get something," Vlad didn't see what she went to get but waited somewhat impatiently as she returned with a jar.

She raised her eyebrows at him when he gave it an odd look.

Eventually his curiosity got the better of him. "What's that?"

Maja-Keht smiled, as if she appreciated his interest. "This is the container of _animabus._" She fiddled with the stone cap. "It is made to house souls."

He really should have caught on then.

They walked down to the lower dungeons together and Vlad realised she hadn't pulled out any kind of keys.

Second sign.

When they reached the dungeons Maja-Keht placed her jar on a table with the lid left off. Vlad frowned at the dungeon as it looked rather different. Salt had been dumped pretty much everywhere, Robin and Jonno's cells had been circled with the salt and there was one circle in the centre of the room.

Third sign.

He took several steps in and glanced around. "Wha-"

He didn't have time to finish as Maja-Keht grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the centre circle.

"What is going on?" He managed to say this time.

Maja-Keht smiled. "I am finishing the deal." She pressed her hand to his chest and chanted. The words floated in the air and surrounded Vlad.

Then he felt the pull.

An agonised yell was ripped from Vlad's throat as his entire body felt like it was bursting into flames. He glanced up helplessly into Maja-Keht's golden eyes. "Wh-a-"

The mystic had a slightly apologetic look on her face. "We are removing your soul." As there was another pull Vlad's body jerked suddenly and he was able to see the jar.

It was being filled. Clear white ribbons swirling inside the glass. Vlad turned back to Maja-Keht his face contorted in pain. "Wh-hy?"

"It was the deal." She shrugged before turning to her minions. "Bring some blood, and the strongest human painkillers you can find." She glanced back at the vampire. "Having your soul ripped from you is one of the most excruciating pains that can be experienced without losing sanity."

Vlad screwed his eyes shut. It felt like everything that made him Vlad was holding on for dear life as darkness clawed at their feet.

The pulling continued and Vlad's back arched in agony.


	9. Mz Hyde

Chapter Nine – Mz Hyde

Jonno helplessly watched as Vlad screamed. The vampire pitched from side to side, obviously in so much more pain than he had been whilst dying from his breather fever.

The slivers of white, twirling in the jar now filled two thirds of it. Jonno realised with a shudder that he was observing Vlad's soul. He grabbed the newly replaced doors of his cell and rattled them with all his strength but as his anticipated the bars were stronger than before and refused to move an inch.

He looked over at Robin who was pale, paler than normal. For his love of vampires and all things morbid it was obvious that the sight of Vlad's agony was disturbing for the pale boy.

The vampire slayer looked away from Robin's ashy face and back to Vlad who had gone silent.

Then he whimpered.

And the enchanted silence on the dungeon broke.

The door slammed open and a regal looking vampire strolled in with an expression of satisfaction on his sharp features.

Maja-Keht turned to him. "Valtov." She greeted the vampire with a confident smile. Jonno's neck prickled. The elder vampire held an air of deviousness around him and the Van Helsing was sure that this was the vampire who'd orchestrated their imprisonment, the vampire responsible for Vlad's current condition.

Valtov or 'douchbag' as Jonno wanted to call him glanced at Vlad disinterestedly. "Is it done?"

The mystic nodded. "Almost." She withdrew a red vial from her within the folds of her animal skins. "Once his soul is out I will convert it into a vampire soul with this."

"No." The red vial shattered in Valtov's hand. "Vampires do not have souls." He narrowed his eyes at Vlad. "This –" He gestured to the vampire on the floor. "-is an accident. An unfortunate event of a vampire being born with a soul from his human genes." He nudged the vampire with his foot electing a groan as Vlad's nails created grooves in the floor. "Vampires are not naturally born with souls ergo," He smiled. "Vladimir does not need a vampire one."

As the vampire left Maja-Keht shot him an intense look and murmured "as you wish."

Jonno's attention suddenly turned back to Vlad, as everyone else's did. The vampire had stopped. There was no movement from the Chosen One.

Maja-Keht smiled and put the lid on the jar now housing Vlad's soul.

"Vlad?" Jonno asked tentatively.

At the sound of his name Vlad's head shot round to face Jonno. His face and eyes were blank and he titled his head at Jonno as if deciding whether he was a threat or not. The slayer felt like a deer caught in headlights. Apparently determining that Jonno held no risk to him the unreadable expression on his face relaxed. His eyes did not. The Dracula blue stayed cold and empty, like there was just no one looking out.

It was chilling.

"Are you okay?" Their second of staring was broken by Robin's concerned voice. Vlad smiled but it never reached his eyes. Jonno wondered if the Branaugh could see the nothingness too.

"The pain's gone now." This may have been just paranoia but to Jonno, it sounded as if even Vlad's voice was empty. Lacking in all emotion.

Robin saw or heard none of this as a grin graced his lips. "Does this mean we can leave?"

Maja-Keht snapped her fingers. "Feel free; in fact, I'll escort you out." The cell doors opened allowing Jonno and Robin to wearily wander out of their cages.

Vlad got to his feet and joined the witch in a few strides and, was it just Jonno's imagination or was he walking differently? The vampire was walking with a new streak of confidence, his back straight rather than the slight defensive curl that Jonno had grown used to.

The Branaugh and the Van Helsing quickly hurried after the pair but found themselves hanging back to avoid hearing their conversation. This was mainly Jonno's doing as it was generally considered rude to eavesdrop and the slayer didn't want to hear Vlad's icy cold voice any more, certainly not while his brain was suggesting things about Vlad's morality that Jonno did not want to hear.

So he and Robin followed them in a comfortable silence.

"We never really finished discussing being flatmates probably." Robin said with a smirk. "You were too busy dragging me off to meet Vlad again."

Jonno shrugged, not wanting to think about their vampire friend. "I suppose not." They both went silent and Robin stared at the Jonno for a few seconds expecting the slayer to say more.

"So can I share a flat with you then?" The Branaugh eventually said slightly impatiently.

"Uhh…" Jonno considered the request for several moments; did he want to share a flat with someone with an unhealthy obsession with vampires and verbal diarrhoea?

"Sure," he answered, fairly sure he'd regret this decision pretty soon after.

Robin grinned. "Great! But we've gotta get you talking more, I mean, even Vlad says more than you and he's like a broody badass vampire king!" Yep, Jonno regretted his kindness already.

Jonno licked his lips uncomfortably but was saved the job of finding a response by the fact that they'd caught up to Vlad and Maja-Keht.

The mystic's face was suspiciously close to Vlad's but Jonno heard every word. The witch was holding the jar which housed Vlad's soul and had a lusty smirk on her face.

"Take care of it." She said as she handed it to the vampire. "I'm fond of it." Vlad flicked the glass with his finger then returned her smile. His eyes were lit with a light Jonno couldn't identify.

"Sure." As the vampire went to leave Maja-Keht caught his arm.

"That's not the only thing I'm fond of…" Jonno was stood a decent distance away and so he thought it was safe to look between the pair with a confused look.

The witch let go of Vlad's wrist and pressed something him into his palm. "You'll know where to find me."

Then she promptly disappeared.

Jonno blinked at the lingering wisps of blue energy then looked at Vlad who was smirking. His eyes still held the odd light.

Was that the mystic coming on to Vlad?

The dirty grin on Vlad's face certainly suggested so.


	10. Newborn

**Ok, you guys better be happy that I put this out as I feel like I have been hit by a steam roller and then repeatedly flattened. I have spent the majority of the day on my bed feeling too weak to so much as lift a phone and I'm really not sure what I'm looking for with this rant. Probably best to ignore it; delirious sick talk.**

Chapter Ten – Newborn

Vlad glanced around his room, his eyes cataloguing every detail. He felt like a new person, and now he was trying to find out who he had become.

He now found he couldn't understand his past self. When looking at a picture of him and Robin he couldn't find the happiness that had always filled his past self. He didn't want to become his old self again though as his old self's life was full of pain in every breath he didn't need to take yet he took and he didn't want that. But he couldn't find pleasure either; he couldn't find a single emotion that had belonged to his past self or any emotion what so ever.

Maja-Keht had made him feel something, lust. She'd handed him her address and given him the assurance of pleasure. Then he'd been left in his room by Robin and Jonno to become reacquainted with reality as Robin had helpfully put it. He was glad they'd left him alone. They'd been irritating him with their endless stares and chatters. If they hadn't then he would've made them. His old self wouldn't have liked the thought of doing that, he would've felt guilty. Vlad didn't feel guilty now however.

He glanced at the clear jar containing his soul and squinted into the ribbons. "So who am I then?" As he expected it didn't answer but he continued to talk at it. "I don't understand you. I know why you would feel those emotions but I don't know _why_ you did." He stared at the jar.

"I think it's about to speak." He slowly turned at the voice, cautiously as so not to dispel emotion of irritancy.

His sister was stood in the doorway wearing a smirk as she normally did. The Vlad of old would've felt sad looking at her, or concerned. He didn't feel anything except slightly annoyed.

He didn't say anything except regard her coldly so she continued talking, crossing the threshold of his room.

"Is this your soul then?" She flicked the glass, possibly expecting a reaction from the soul inside but was greeted with none. She glanced up at Vlad whose expression hadn't altered in the slightest. "Ugly thing, wouldn't want that messing up my head."

As he said nothing she became slightly irked by his silence. "Doesn't seem to have fixed you however." Vlad was instantly filled with interest as he observed the expression on her face; the tightening of the lips; the narrowing of the eye brows and the way her nose was wrinkled. This seemed to infuriate his sister further and her lips curled downwards in an ugly expression. "What are you staring at, _brother?_ God." She sighed theatrically. "You're still the same breather-loving loser I sent off in the first place."

Her words caused a reaction in him and it took a few moments for him to identify it. He felt angry, which was not unusual around his sister and as always he felt the temptation to act on it, to show her just how weak she was in comparison to him. Something had always stopped his old self before, stifled the urge to scratch that incredibly vexing itch.

That something wasn't stopping him now.

His lips curled up in a smile and Ingrid's expression turned to confusion. His lips parted and a sound emerged powered by the new sensation in him. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have done _this_ before." Then he acted on the desire to get his sister to get out of his room.

Time suddenly went very fast for Ingrid.

Vlad thrust his hand towards his sister and a green light burst from his palm hitting Ingrid in the chest. She shrank and crystallised into an angry purple gem. With a casual flick of his palm the rock landed in Vlad's hand and he held the jewel close to his face.

He could see his sister in there, so helpless and terrified, hands pressed over her ears to ignore the endless silence in her new prison.

_Then, _Vlad experienced pleasure. He suddenly felt like a god; as the nasty, yet empowering sensation of conquering another set in and unlike before where his old self would've felt horribly guilty he felt none of that. There was only room for pleasure in this new soulless Vlad.

"Now," He said to the rock and the feeling of invulnerability grew as Ingrid suddenly ducked fearfully away from his voice booming in his prison. "Get the hell out of my room."

He hurled the rock into the corridor outside of his room and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces, leaving his sister shaking on the floor. "And don't bother me again." He slammed the door shut and took a deep breath.

He couldn't understand what he was feeling; of all his memories of his past self he'd never felt power such as this, never felt like such a god before. His past self would never found pleasure in such cruel activities yet Vlad found himself shaking with euphoric laughter. He realised that his old self would be feeling painfully remorseful in this instance and that he should really care about that but he found he didn't and really didn't want to experience that guilty ache.

His eyes darted over to the container of his soul and he smiled at it. "Why did I ever think I needed you?" Then he began to laugh, almost giggle. Peals of sadistic laughter forcing their way out of his unused lungs and he wasn't about to stop it.

Vlad had never felt this terrific before, not caring was the best thing in the world.

**I know Vlad seems a bit meek at the start of the chapter but try and think about how you would feel if you had your soul removed for the first time.**

**I feel like a psychopath writing this as that is what I'm basing Vlad's new composure on and believe me, it's not fun trying to work out how a psychopath would think.**


	11. Rock Show

**Warnings: Ooohhh first warnings of the story! This chapter contains murder, violent imagery and murder and kidnap. Yay.**

**This chapter is literally just murder. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I'm currently trying to work out how I'll enter the final phase of the plot so this is just a filler chapter. The end does provide a plot-point however.**

Chapter Eleven – Rock Show

The first hunt was always special.

Vlad felt this one would be particularly special as he moseyed down the dimly lit high street, his eyes roving over potential meals, picking out features that would be sure to enhance flavour. He couldn't understand why the offer of a warm meal had never tempted him before but then again, he could comprehended very little of the motives within his previous self.

Eventually his eyes found him a diminutive, ditsy-looking blond who was stumbling and leaning awkwardly against the brick wall of a shop. A smile graced his lips as he ambled over to her.

"Hi." Her head lolled to the side and he found himself being observed from under heavy lids by dazed whiskey eyes. She gave him a smile and her eye lids fluttered for a second before her eyes managed to open fully.

"Hellooo gorrrjuss," Her tongue danced along her teeth as she sized him up. Her heart rate stuttered slightly as she leaned towards and Vlad briefly wondered whether she'd pass out before he'd have a chance to drink from her. "Hoow can I help ya?"

Vlad had never been one for seduction, possibly because the very presence of a soul protested against any kind of hurtful behaviour but now he felt perfectly happy to wink and run his fingers gently along knuckles of his intended victim, well aware of the effect he was having on her. He felt her shiver in response to his icy digits then he slipped into the neighbouring alley.

The corner of his lips curled upwards as he heard her follow. Her hand caught his shoulder, a little tighter than the grip of a sober person who knew they wouldn't fall over if they had something to support themselves.

When he turned round to face her, the blond's crimson lips parted to speak but Vlad put a finger to her cupids bow and leant round to whisper in her ear. His teeth elongated as his neck curled elegantly round hers.

Then he bit down. His victim gave a pained squeak and attempted to yank her neck away but only succeeded in imbedding his fangs further into her pale throat. Vlad took deep sips, ignoring the hands weakly pounding on his chest and concentrating on savouring his first proper meal.

Her blood didn't taste right. It was delightful and sweet but it lacked the spicy flare of slayer. He knew she was no slayer but it angered him that her blood was not how he wanted it. He shook off his misgivings about her blood and continued drinking, filling his mouth with warming and a meal that could finally satisfy him.

The blond dropped dead in his arms far too quickly and his supply of plasma dried out. He pulled her up so he could see her face.

_Strange._ He didn't feel a thing, other than contentment from his meal. His thumb stroked the cooling skin on her cheek and he stared into blank her eyes.

They were open, and looking into them irritated him. He wanted to look into rings of pale green but he was left with chestnut bands around empty pupils. He flung her unnaturally white carcass away from him and felt a spark of pleasure at the crack of bones as the corpse hit the floor.

Then he spun on his heel and re-joined the nightlife on the sparse high street. He had just less than two years of starvement to make up for.

He found a club a couple of streets down and slipped in. The spectrum of scents was so overwhelming that his fangs burst down of their own accord and Vlad had to reign in the instinct to feed on the first passer-by.

He picked out second meal. Another blond, dancing with what looked to be her boyfriend. Knowing it would be easy to lure her away from her significant other he slunk over to where she was grinding against her partner.

He pulled her palm gently and she glanced at her boyfriend by sliding away to join Vlad.

"Watch it!" Apparently he didn't appreciate Vlad separating him from his girlfriend. "That's my girl!"

Vlad gave him a nasty smile. "Really?" He brushed the girl's hair away from her neck and pretended to look for a label. "I don't see your name on her anywhere,"

The man scowled and turned to his girlfriend imploringly. "Are you just gonna let him drool over you like that? Do something!"

The girl looked at Vlad like she might just let him drool over her and Vlad winked.

"Yeah, why don't you do something?" He twirled her around. "Like this!" His elbow slammed into the boyfriend's cheek and there was a painful sound of bone connecting with bone. The victim of Vlad's elbow dropped like a stone.

The girl pushed him away with a shocked expression but he just snatched her arm and shoved a dancer beside him into an angry looking group. The effect was just what he expected.

"What d'ya think you're doing?" The dancer glanced helplessly back to where Vlad had been standing but he was out of the door with his meal.

This blond tasted better than before. This was probably because Vlad was partially intoxicated from his first meal who'd had more than a healthy amount of alcohol in her system. She had started to scream but Vlad had caught her vocal chords and they'd become bloody gurgles.

He'd also liked her better; the light blue in her eyes had been closer to what he'd wanted to look at than before. The scent she was giving off also made it so much better.

She had reeked of fear. He'd never found it attractive but suddenly the scent made him feel like he was in heaven.

He wanted more – and he knew exactly how to get it.

But first… he needed some minions.


	12. Night Drive

**Warnings: Potty language.**

**We're about to overtake Argentalium Bones on the chapter count :) whooooo!**

Chapter Twelve – Night Drive

Whilst a killer stalked the streets of Lancashire so did Jonno.

He was dressed in full slayer kit including a stab proof vest and was adjusting the collar on his turtleneck as he explored the back alleys and shadowed streets of the city. The treaty between vampires and slayers did actually prevent him slaying vampires but Jonno, spooked by Vlad's no composure had lost all trust for the Chosen One. If he found a biter then he decided he'd be well within his rights to do what his job dictated and slay.

As he was thinking and preparing a contingency plan in his head in case Vlad went postal Jonno wasn't really looking where he was going and walked straight into any elderly woman. He quickly moved back, steadying her with a polite, curt "sorry ma'am."

She smiled wrinkled cheeks curving in response to the banana shaped crescent. "Army, are you?"

Jonno nodded, slightly uncomfortably; the guild technically was a branch of the army but it was a stretch. "Uh, yes."

"My son was in the army, just like you, always so polite," Jonno gave a strained smile back but he doubted the woman could tell that it was faked in the poor light that lit their alley minutely from the street. "It's nice to know someone cares about protecting our streets." Then she hurried by and Jonno had to wonder if she'd spoken at all.

He shook his head and mainly forgot about the encounter as he headed off to patrol the twilight streets where vampires tended to prey on innocent streetwalkers.

It was rather helpful how street vampires didn't ever seem to have any kind finesse in their killings. They apparently didn't have the brains to pick a victim from a club or bar kind of establishment and preferred to wait until an unsuspecting meal walked right past them. It was dumb really.

He eventually found a vampire who looked rather ugly in direct light was clenching his fists around a woman's wrist with a crooked smirk. "You're pretty. I think I'll turn you!" Definitely dumb.

"Unfortunately you are very obviously not and while that does not warrant staking, attacking an innocent woman definitely does." Jonno silently cursed Robin in his head as he launched himself at the vampire, ducking the fist that flew just where his head had been seconds before. The vampire geek had stuck an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on and somehow, against Jonno's better judgement, had convinced the slayer to watch it. This was the cause of Jonno's aggravating comment on attack as he'd been infected by the need to sass his opponent before killing him.

The fight was easy as vampires went and Jonno rammed his stake that Robin had cleverly dubbed Mr Pointy, possibly another Buffy thing, into the ugly vampire's chest and was showered with dust.

He then looked to the woman who was rising from where she'd been unceremoniously dropped on the floor. Jonno kind of wished that every girl in the alley turned out to be a vampire slayer. She gave him a scared look before murmuring.

"Thanks," She frowned at the floor, brushing bronze curls away from her eyes. "I d-don't know why he attacked me or how he turned?" She gestured at the dust.

It slipped out before Jonno could stop it. "Your shoes."

The woman's expression turned stormy as she lifted her head to sharply stare at Jonno. "My shoes?" She looked at the six inch heels adorning her feet. "They're Jimmy Choos!"

Jonno shrugged. "How do you expect to run away wearing those?!"

She scowled the volume of her voice increasing as she spoke. "I don't usually have to _run away from people in the middle of the night!_"

"So you wander around alleys in the middle of the night often then?!"

"_No!"_

"Then why are you wearing those?!" Jonno waved his arms in an exaggerated gesture. _"At this time?!"_

"I was with my boyfriend!" She protested angrily, sweeping dark hair behind her ears.

"Well is he here now?" Jonno snapped. "Did he help you when that creep showed up?"

She shook her head and her eyebrows approached the bridge of her nose. Jonno briefly wondered how he'd gone from saving someone to yelling at them for irresponsible dress choices.

The woman huffed and, as she'd done many times this evening, she adjusted her hair. "Usually when people save someone they don't insult their shoes!" She muttered angrily before turning and retreating into the street.

Jonno shrugged and continued his search for vampires, slipping into a side alley in between two buildings – one was a club judging from the heavy bass that pounded through the wall.

Then the vampire slayer froze as he saw gold fanned out across the pavement like the rays of the sun spilling across the sky.

Apparently some vampires had taste in murder as this victim was obviously from the club Jonno was stood next to. Sadness blossomed in the Van Helsing's chest as he realised he had to leave the scene immediately. He could do nothing for the poor girl whose neck was adorned with a pair of red scars and had died of exsanguination. Her pale eyes were wide open, staring up at the sky.

Jonno paused to close her eyes before fleeing the scene.

Lady luck was not shining on Jonno today however; he was two streets away from the poor blonde's body when he came across another.

This one was lying in an alley just off the high street. It was just the same as the first body, right down to the woman's appearance.

The bastard obviously had a thing for blonds.

The woman's eyes were closed this time and Jonno was forced to retreat just as he had the last time. His stomach clenched as he thought of the brunette he'd passed that night, what if she became the next body in the alley? She certainly had no chance of running from the beast who ravaged the first two woman.

**Okay, before you close this window, I need some luck wishing.**

**Next week my future is decided. I have exams that are going decide how well I will do in life, luck wishing is desired :3**

**I won't post anymore chapters until my exam week is over sadly so wish me luck!**

**See you in a week :)**


	13. Count The Shadows

**So we're level with Argentalium Bones and there is little end in sight and now I'm not sure if we're going to stop at fifteen but I guess we'll see.**

**So I posted a chapter in exam week. Whoops. I have one exam left anyway so I don't feel too guilty about flunking an Ethics & Philosophy paper :) this chapter is entering into the final arc and everything is about to go… Well… I'll let you find out the rest. ;3**

Chapter Thirteen – Count The Shadows

A week had passed, the sun they'd briefly was gone and Britain was being buffeted by violent storms. This didn't bother Jonno however; his fear lay in a friend by the name of Vladimir Dracula. Seven restless days had swept by since they'd been freed from the vampiric prison and Vlad's soul had been stripped from his body.

The vampire hadn't spoken to Robin or Jonno since.

And in that week thirteen girls had been killed under the cover of darkness. The slayer assumed they'd all died of exsanguination like the two he'd found but he couldn't be sure as the newspapers, his source, had vetoed out those details. There were also several missing individuals who probably were facing the same fate yet undiscovered.

Jonno worried that Vlad was responsible.

When he'd voiced those concerns to his flatmate Robin had tried to provide him some solace but failed miserably. The Branaugh had paused from setting up his PlayStation to turn to Jonno and say "You know him better than I do now but the Vlad I knew would never kill a human being."_ But He's not the Vlad you knew, _Jonno had thought in response, he didn't say this however as it was one of the few moments when Robin didn't seem to be drunk on life or overwhelmingly energetic. He'd accepted the advice with an appreciative smile but really he worried how much the victims all resembled Erin.

It was really unlikely considering Vlad was wholly against the slaughter of humans but something about Vlad after his soul had been removed put Jonno's teeth on edge; the vampire was cold and his behaviour seemed to have become far more calculative. This new Vlad had given the impression that he was capable of anything. Perhaps even murder.

Despite the unlikelihood and implausibility of his mental and unspoken accusations Jonno still felt the need to check and headed to Garside to talk to Vlad.

As he drove he ran all of their interactions after the loss over Vlad's soul over in his mind and analysed them for signs of possible psychopathy. His knuckles turned white clenched round the steering wheel. Vlad had been utterly devoid of emotion after his soul was removed as if everything had bored him. Jonno hoped with all his knowledge of vampires that Vlad hadn't found murder an interesting hobby.

There was a stake tucked in the waist of his trousers and for paranoia's sake Jonno had gulped down a garlic pill which had been slightly comforting but far from reassuring that he was wrong about Vlad.

As he pulled up to drive he noted the sheer amount of students wearing dark clothing; it was rather like when they'd had the street fangs in need of a revamp hovering around the school. It was also a Saturday which left Jonno wondering how much the teachers loathed their students to give them detention on a Saturday He passed a pair of particularly miserable looking students on his way in and he was shocked at the pure venom he received in a glare from them. He put on a burst of speed and ascended the staircase to the Dracula's quarters.

He saw another student as he took the second staircase, a scrawny dark haired boy who couldn't have been much older than twelve with a set of weights that looked far too big for someone of his size.

He headed down the corridor where he could see Vlad was stood with a satisfied smirk. Then someone placed their hand over his mouth and pulled Jonno into the room he had just walked past.

Vlad gave the corridor to his right a furtive glance. He thought he'd sensed the slayer but it appeared he was wrong. Fortunately. Had the slayer of actually been there he would've been forced to kill Jonno as the slayer would've been likely to try and stop him. He wanted Jonno to be there when he finished it and he wanted to see the slayer's face as he admired his handiwork.

"Scream and I'll be forced to kill you." Ingrid's voice breathed threateningly in Jonno's ear as he was dragged into her room. "If I remove my hand will you yell?" In response Jonno bit her hand.

She jerked it away immediately with an angry hiss and then curled a pale hand around his throat. "Without me you'd be dead so don't push me!" When Jonno's eyes lost their defiant sheen she removed her fingers from his neck.

"Be glad I stopped you going in there." As Ingrid shifted the light from the fireplace shone on her lighting her face and Jonno let out a soft susurrate.

The indomitable Ingrid Dracula did not look as strong and powerful as she'd always performed to be. She certainly wasn't defeated but dark slugs had crawled under her eyes and her skin was a sickly gaunt pale rather than flawless porcelain.

Jonno glanced at the door behind him with a stilted concerned expression. "What's going on?" He tried not to worry that this could end in his fears about Vlad being confirmed.

Ingrid scowled. "Well Vlad has no soul so not only is he a bat brain but now he is a psychopathic bat brain with a screwed up moral compass!" She raised her arms in a sarcastic gesture and in a deadpan said "Yay."

Everything turned icy for Jonno. "What has he done?"

"A lot." The vampiress responded coldly. "And if it weren't for him messing up my nefarious plots then I wouldn't be telling you this."

Jonno's eyes widened as Ingrid adjusted her hair showing the first signs of discomfort that the slayer had seen in her. His composure turned horribly serious again. "_What. _Did. Vlad. Do?"

"We can't talk about this here." Ingrid snatched his arm and the universe became a world of swirls and his dinner. When the world stopped corkscrewing into another universe Jonno emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

Ingrid took a large step away and wrinkled her nose.

Jonno choked. "What the hell was that?!"

Ingrid, despite the paleness of the situation smirked. "Vampire travel." She glanced around cautiously. Their new location was the old guild headquarters, a place where vampires were unable to enter without invitation. Jonno had no idea how Ingrid had gained passage.

"Now." She started apparently deciding that the environment was safe. "Let me explain that my little brother has lost his mind."

Jonno's chest tightened as all his fears were established.


	14. Blame

**We've officially overtaken Argentalium Bones. Suck it! Hmm… Not quite sure why I felt the need to say that but meh…**

Chapter Fourteen - Blame

Jonno's heart struggled to beat. The organ had been frozen, a layer of dread being just as effective as the icy waters of the Arctic. Ingrid's expression was dead serious as she recounted her brother's actions. No smirk quirked at the corners of her scarlet lips as Jonno's face lost its entire colour and her tone remained evenly blank.

Jonno wondered how he'd stepped into this world. It couldn't be his; Vlad would never harm a human yet he was yanking them off the streets, either leaving them in pieces or like him. His brown eyes focussed on Ingrid's. Her eyes were full of ice. Frozen emotions, locked in eternity as a coldness to serve as a warning to all those who tried to reach her heart; it would not thaw.

Then when he saw the small flecks of fear, he felt rage.

He pushed her away harshly with a snarl of "you did this!"

She regained her footing quickly with a vampiric grace that humans could never match. "I think I just covered that it was Vlad who did this." Her expression didn't change in the slightest, Jonno's anger furthered.

"No, you did." Fire shone through his whiskey irises and Ingrid shifted slightly as if the furious light might burn her. "You got them to take him!" He turned away from the vampiress, unable to stand the sight of her any longer. "All for some damn promotion!"

When he turned back around Ingrid's expression was much the same, perhaps a little more sobered. "It doesn't matter how we got into this situation," She replied in clipped tones, "it's how we get out alive."

"Yeah," Jonno muttered bitterly, "alive."

"We restore his soul!" When Jonno bought back Ingrid to their flat Robin was ecstatic despite the knowledge of Vlad's diabolical plan, and they still didn't know the aim! Robin's face was a picture of excited glee while in contrast, Jonno and Ingrid looked like they'd just watched a kitten get skinned alive.

Jonno glanced uncomfortably at the vampiress beside him. It was a foolish idea to invite her in and he was sure he would regret it once this was all over. If it did blow over.

"We what?" This idea seemed to piss Ingrid off just a little. Probably because her suggestion was to kill Vlad but neither Jonno nor Robin thought Vlad deserved that just yet. Or Robin didn't. Everything slayerish in Jonno was howling at him to team up with Ingrid and destroy the Chosen One but everything that had been friends with Vlad wished for a chance.

"You know, they took his soul out…" Robin did a little gesture with his hands that didn't look like what it was meant to and appeared horribly wrong. "We just stuff it back in there!"

Jonno's lips curved into a content grimace. Then the humans looked at Ingrid. She stared back with an irritated expression. "What?"

"What did Vlad do with his soul?" Ingrid thought for a moment then opened her mouth to reply. Jonno zoned out and allowed Robin to take charge of the situation.

It was odd, Jonno decided. For the last two years it had felt like he'd had the weight of the whole damn world on his shoulders, between having to redeem the Van Helsings and being the Guild's golden boy as well as trying to be friends with Vlad had drained him (pun intended). He hadn't been able to just let go and let someone else take the reins.

The vampire slayers' thoughts drifted to Vlad as Ingrid and Robin devised their genius plan. Who was the vampire really? He'd always seen Vlad as a compassionate human in essence, not the abomination other vampires saw him as. But he had been a half vampire the whole time… What if truly Vlad was simply a vampire? The humanity he had was simply a result of his genes and it was obvious that without it the person he knew was a monster.

Jonno stopped his line of thought and looked to Ingrid and Robin.

"Do we know where the witch who removed his soul is?" He ran a hand over his hair. "It would help if we knew how to replace his soul…"

Robin looked puzzled but Ingrid provided a solution. She pulled a slip of paper from the folds within her dress and laid it on the end table they were crowded around.

"Vlad had left it lying on his desk and I figured it could be used against him," Ingrid explained.

It was an address in lower class London. Ingrid glanced out the window; there were a couple of hours left in the night for their road trip. She didn't appreciate her new allies but they could topple her brother yet. Ingrid would've been delighted in her brother's change in behaviour apart from his change regarding her. He didn't want her allegiance. All he wanted was her out of his way.

Now like many times before, Ingrid wanted him dead.

Totally ignoring whatever Robin and the slayer had just been saying Ingrid got to her feet. "Yeah, great, whatever," They blinked at her as she roughly pulled them to her feet. "We're leaving."

She snatched Jonno's arm and they vanished in a flurry of air. The vampire slayer would feel horrific when they stopped as this trip due to its length took about five minutes at its fastest. When they arrived she left the slayer dry heaving then went back to fetch Robin.

Soon she had two humans tossing their cookies outside a witch's house.

She huffed impatiently as the putrid scent of human stomach acids attacked her enhanced nostrils. Eventually the pair of humans finished empting their bowls and Ingrid turned back to the house, searching for the witch in the windows.

But she was already outside, tracking across the glass to reach them.


End file.
